That's where you take me
by Saiyuri007
Summary: Oneshot songfic This is my first attempt at a songfic and a one shot. What happens when Sasuke finally tells Sakura he loves her?


_Oh baby, oh baby  
Oh baby, oh baby  
_

Sakura sat under a tree at the training ground just thinking about a special someone, Sasuke. It was two thirty in the morning and she had already been there for a half an hour. Right when she had reached the deepest part of her concentration on the matter a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Sitting at the training ground this early and not training?" said Sasuke, "This is the reason that you are so weak and we always have to protect you."

_In love no believe I never found inside of me  
Built these walls up so high, needed my room to breathe  
_

"Sorry I am such a burden, I was just thinking about something," said Sakura never lifting her head to look at him, she continued, "I have kind of always been a burden to everyone that I have ever been around. When I was little the kids in my classes always thought that I was too smart and hated me for it, now I come here and it is the same story, with a twist. Not only am am I too smart for my own good but weak to boot."

Sasuke kinda started to feel bad for telling her that she was weak and putting all that stress on her. He never knew that she had it that tough. "Sometimes being smart can be a good thing. It has gotten us out of some situations."

_But oh baby, oh baby you tear them down  
Can't believe you changed my mind_

She knew that she loved Sasuke and she just wanted that love to be requited. She had to find out if he liked her.

But how?

'**Tell the truth!' **Said her inner-self.

_  
Oh baby, oh baby, I saw you smile  
Stay with me a while**'**_**Just ask!'**

'_No'_

'_**Suck it up'**_

_  
All things fall into place  
My heart, it feels so safe_

Sasuke sat down next to her on the grass he looked at her and said, "You know things aren't always what they seem."

'_Great he says a cliché, that's helpful and encouraging, but how did he know what I was thinking?" Sakura thought._

"What do you mean?"

_  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me_

"Just that you never know what I think of you until you ask, right?" he said.

"You have a point."

"So why don't you ask?"

_  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky_

Sakura thought for a few minutes about what he said._ 'Is he kidding me? I know that he is just going to shot me down. I guess I will humor him.'_

'OK…uh…What do you think of me?"

_  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me_

"Well first of all, your smart as hell, your not to hard to look at, and your soul isn't tarnished as mine is,"

'_Did he just compliment me?'_

He continued "but your still kind of annoying."__

I never fell before, how did you find the door?  
The key to my soul, to you forever more' 

'_He had to ruin it.' _She thought.

Sasuke had just recently come back from killing Itachi, he felt relieved yet sort of guilty. He had been offered a position on the Jounin council and he had declined so that he could train harder.

"Oh…"

_  
Oh baby, oh baby you make me rise  
Never did I once think twice_

"I get it… I am a good friend but not enough to love right."

I will train harder and become stronger if that is what it takes to be with you Sasuke. I promise.

_  
Oh baby, oh baby you make me smile  
Stay with me a while  
_

Sasuke looked at her and smirked; his signature. "You didn't let me finish."

'_what more could he have to say about me?'_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

_All things fall into place  
My heart, it feels so safe_

"Sakura I think that I… Lo…Love…you."

She stared at him wide eyed, "WHAT?"

_  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me_

Sasuke took advantage of her mouth hanging wide open to kiss her. It was a soft kiss in which Sakura fully relaxed into and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'_Finally my wish came true.' She thought._

_  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me _

_Afraid to let it all inside, now I want to hear you'll  
Stay with me a while, stay with me a while  
_

"Wow that was well worth the wait" Sakura said.

Sasuke just held on to her tight. He had her now and no one in this world or any other was going to take her away.

_  
La la la la la la, la la la la la la  
La la la la la la, la la la la  
That's where you take me_

_All things fall into place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody_

They sat like that for what seemed like hours. They couldn't get enough. Sasuke for once in his life was happy. He had never smiled before know.

Sakura looked at him. "Are you actually smiling?"

_  
That's where you take me  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky_

"Ya. You did that; no one else would be able to do that."

"Well I am glad that I could help!"

_  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me_

"You still haven't told me what you think of me. Do you think that I am too closed off to the world, like everyone else does? Where do I take you?" he asked her.

Sakura thought about how to answer that. She decided to repeat the lyrics of a Britney Spears song she had recently heard.

" All things fall into place  
My heart, it feels so safe  
You are my melody  
That's where you take me  
With you I get so high  
Lost in the crystal sky  
You are this melody  
That's where you take me"


End file.
